Forever and For Always
by LabelMeDead
Summary: Things change between Allen and Lavi, something happens to Allen. LAVEN! oneshot! WARNING!: YAoI, MPREG!


**A: ok this is a random plot bunny that would not never me alone. It was chasing me around! I looked around but didn't really find any MPREG that has to do with Allen and Lavi, I found some for Ash and Gary, Kanda and Allen, but not these two amazing tropers! Allen is a male in this fic, not a female. Why? Because I'm werid like that and I believe that men can get Prego my ego!**

**ANYWAY! For those who are waiting for the 3rd chapter of my other fanfiction, do not fear I'm coming up with new ideas for the story! It will not die unless I'm dead.**

**WARNING!: Yaoi, don't like don't read. MPREG! MPREG!( If I get one complant about how it is impossable for a dude to get prego I will throw things at you and beat you. I don't really care what you think about the matter just as long as it nice) **

--

Allen Walker did not know how the hell he had gotten into this situation, but all he knew was that he could blame it on one thing, and that one thing was his favorite food: A dango, well maybe two things. Lavi and the dango.

He stood in front of the mirror in his bathroom, study his tummy. Its didn't look like he was showing any signs just by looking at him.

_Shit. How am I going to explain this one. I swrew up big time. Damn!_ Allen cursed himself. It wasn't like he wasn't happy about this whole thing, he felt, well...odd...and being able to feel the little thing was move around inside of him was all and in of itself unbelieveable. It was magical, for all this to happen. He didn't know how he was going to explain this to its father Lavi, let alone his Uncle Marian. Just the thought about telling **HIM** made Allen want to jump of a cliff.

But then again, that night with Lavi had been the best day of his life, so it made it hard for him to regert anything thats happened to him. He smiled as that night with Lavi came flying into his mind, he placed his hand on his tummy hoping he could feel something by touch. He could feel the baby from the inside trying to turn this way and that, but he he couldn't feel it with his hands, but he keep his hands there as he began to walk down memory lane.

--

"I'm hungry", _Allen said al_o_ud m_o_ving aside his math h_o_mew_o_rk and getting up t_o_ g_o_ t_o_ the kichten t_o_ feed his rumbling tummy._

_Lavi had stopped by earlier after school and Allen had sugested that he stay until dinnertime and eat with him. Lavi, not having the heart t_o_ say n_o _to_ his_ boyfriend, stayed. When Allen arrived in the kichten were Lavi was eating a snack he motioned for him to come over to him. _

_Allen practicly skipped over to Lavi with a groofy smile on his face. he pulled Allen into his lap and nipped at his ear playly. After their sweet little embare, Allen got up depite Lavi's protest to keep him in his lap and went o go get something to tide him over until dinneritme; he ate 5 dango's. While Allen was eating his dango's he and Lavi and some entersting conversations. VERY Interesting. So interesting that Allen turned a shade of red that would make a tomato make run for its money._

_After their conversation, he got up from the table and stared to make a move for his room so he could finsh his math. He was stopped by Lavi who grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him back tnto his lap. He whinced as he landed the wrong way on Lavi's right thigh. _

"Sorry, that must have hurt", _Lavi said eyeing Allen to make sure he was alright._

"It's s'ok."_ Allen said trying not to fall on the floor and hold his groin in pain, so he place his hald on Lavi's shoulder until the pain was only a mere tingle. He pulled his head up and faced Lavi's green eyes. They had a lustful look to them as Lavi closed the remaining space between the two by pulling Allen into a heated kiss. His tonuge ran across Allen's lips asking for enternce, Allen parted his lips and let Lavi do as he wished._

_After a what seemed like hours, Lavi pulled away from Allen and smiled at him. Allen gave him alook of disappointment as he pulled away as well. He closed his eyes and sighed, but before he could complain about anything he felt something warm and wet run acoss his cheek. _

" Yum. Dango flavored Allen, My fav!" _Lavi smirked and crushed Allen's lips with a passionate kiss. The kiss was so heated that they tipped the chair over and fell on the floor. That didn't break the kiss though, they c_ontinued _kissing, touching and removing each others clothing._

_--_

Allen smile has the rest of the memory played through his head. Remembering ever single touch, kiss, and feeling. The feeling had been amazing, but what if Lavi didn't want to be with him after this and leave him alone to raise their child alone.

Allem mentally slapped himself for thinking that way. _Lavi would never do something like that, he's not like that._ With that that final thought, Allen pulled on his shirt and walked out the bathroon door. He had to meet up with Lavi and tell him that he was.....pregnant.

He made his way to the front door and opened it. He was so lost in thought that he didn't see that someone was already at the door and ran into them. He looked up to see who it was and was meeet with the green eyes he loved so dearly.

"L-Lavi! I was just on my way to see you, maybe I should have called..."

"No, Its alright. Either way we would have ran into each other on the way. Look, can I come in? I need to talk to you about something."

Allen's heart skipped a beat as fear found its way to his heart. This was the very thing that he was scared of. Was Lavi going to break up with him? He didn't remember don't anything to upset the red- head that he adored so much.

He put he hand on his tummy to give him to have some hope that Lavi wasn't intending on ending their relationship. "Sure, I need to talk to you to as well, and it really important."

Allen moved out of the doorway so Lavi could come inside. They made their way to the living room and sat down across from each other. Lavi cleared his thoat and looked at Allen seriously before he began." Look, Allen. If there was something bothering you or you think that we went to far that night then you can tell me. And before you start with that 'Why Lavi was theres to talk about. Where is nothing wrong' crap, I'm not believing it. I know that there is something wrong, and you can't tell me theres not."

Allen looked down at his feet as he replied to Lavi's words. " So you know." he said and hugged his abdomen.

Lavi blinked in confusion. " What the... What is it that I know? I'm asking you to tell me whats wrong Allen. I'm worried about you." He glanced down at Allen's stomach, in which Allen's arms were wrapped around protectively. " What wrong? Is your stomach hurting you" He watch as Allen nodded and go up of the chair to find him some medicine.

Allen grabbed him by his wrist and shook his head and smiled up at him. " Not that kind of pain, Lavi. It's something different, I'm not sick."

"What kind of pain then?"

The kind of pain I thought a man would never go through, let alone me". He hugged his stomach tighter to see if he could get his point across with out having to say it. Let Lavi look dumbfounded.

"I still don't get it, all I know is your in some kind of pain a woman goes through. Are you having a man period or something?"

Allen sighed. "No, Lavi. I'm...p-pre....pregnant.. Weird, huh?" Allen watched Lavi as he took in the news, a shooked look on his face as he fell to his knees in disbelief.

"Y-y-y-y-your pregnant...? oh my God! I-I-I-Is it mine?"

Allen nodded. "Your the only one I've had sex with, so why wouldn't it be? I would rather kill myself then have an affar with someone."

Lavi crawled over to Allen and hugged his legs. " I'm so happy! I don't know how the fuck it happened, but netherless I'm happy!"

Allen patted Lavi on the head as he rubbed his cheek against his thigh. "I'd say "fuck" is how it happened".

Lavi chuckled. "Dirty minds think alike Alley-chan." He looked up to see that Allen's smile had fade and he was hiding his face behind his hair. "Whats wrong?'

"I was kinda scared at first, Lavi. I thought that you were going to leave me, and I'd have to raise it by myself. Now I see that I was stupid to even think such a thing. Lavi, I love you."

Lavi stood up and took Allen into his arms. " Allen, I love you too. More than you will ever know. I would NEVER leave you. Your stuck with me until you die, or until the day that I die. Forever and for always.

Allen smiled as he let tears fall down his eyes. " Forever and for always.

--

**A: Well how was it? Did you like it? I might do a squeal if I get enough reviews.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


End file.
